lightbringerfandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow Luxin
Yellow Luxin, or Brightwater, is like bubbly, effervescent water, and will flashboil back into light upon contact with the air unless held. In its liquid form it is used to created beautiful fireworks, explosives, torches, and many other disposable incendiaries. In its solid form however, it becomes the most stable and solid of all Luxins. Yellow is associated with the sin of Sloth and the Old God Belphegor. The corresponding virtue that Yellows are to aspire to to prevent this sin is Diligence. Variants As Liquid On Jasper Island Yellow Drafters would walk through the streets in times of celebration and send forth into the air a wondrous webwork of bright lights and fireworks that would attract visitors from all across the Seven Satrapies just to see it. Being so unstable, it also makes for excellent Luxin Torches, because it constantly bleeds back into light at a rate quick enough to produce good light to see or even to draft by. For these same reasons it is also used in warfare, especially by bichromes, because Yellow Luxin supplements other Luxins. Indeed, a Blue-Yellow Bichrome could fill Blue projectiles with Yellow Luxin which would explode upon impact. Yellow Luxin is also used often in the maintenance of Luxin structures, because Yellow Luxin will naturally replenish all other forms of Luxin, which would otherwise slowly break down & bleed back into light over time. Massive vats of Yellow Luxin are stored beneath each tower at the Chromeria, which shoot up each tower like water through the stalks of plants, wherein the Yellow Luxin is absorbed by the towers themselves, leaving the Chromeria healthy and strong. As Solid Besides the myriad uses liquid Yellow has, Superchromat Drafters can create a solid form of Yellow, which is incredibly difficult to make even for them. Despite this, the end result is an incredibly hard Luxin, and also the most stable. Unlike liquid Yellow, solid Yellow Luxin bleeds back into light at the slowest rate of any Luxin, and requires the least amount of liquid Yellow to maintain. Yellow Tower, Brightwater Wall, and the Golden City are made mostly or entirely of Yellow Luxin, and are considered marvels of the world because of it, since solid Yellow Luxin is so incredibly difficult to draft, especially on a massive architectural scale. Residue Yellow Luxin leaves almost no residue behind, flashboiling almost instantly back into light when unsealed and exposed to the air. Indeed, if you had a handful of held Yellow Luxin in your palm, and threw it toward the earth, it would not even reach the ground before vanishing in a flash of Yellow sparkles. However, there is a scent left behind, that of Eucalyptus and mint. Emotional Effect Drafting Yellow Luxin will induce emotions of equilibrium, peace, and acceptance. After years of drafting Yellow, it will leave a permanent change on the personality of the Drafter, leaving them more clear-thinking, balanced, cheerful, and excellent liars. Yellow drafters also have the tendency to be thinkers, not doers, which breeds a stereotype of laziness. Associations Belphegor and the sin of Sloth, countered with the virtue of Diligence. Category:Luxin